This invention relates to a simple, economical, and safe apparatus for raising and lowering a patient and moving the patient about a room. More particularly, this invention relates to a travelling hoist apparatus that allows a physically impaired person to move themselves around an entire room and in and out of bed, wheelchair, toilet facilities, lounge chairs and the like.